paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zumas past discovered in "Montezuma, a Kings "Tail"
Summary After becoming a member of the Paw Patrol, Zuma has lived a happy and adventures life with his new friends of Adventure bay. Until one summer night when he starts having dreams at night, visions in the day, and a realization that something is not right. His dreams and Visions are pointing to something but he simply cannot remember. As the weeks go on the dreams and visions continue, but he tells no one because he is worried of what they would not understand. As it continues he and the other pups are then attacked,....... by Labs who look just like Zuma. What is going on?, What are Zuma's Visions? telling him, and who and why is he and his friends being attacked? Owners This was created by Users Taktoa95 and Sonicthefox19. Characters Zuma Chase Rocky Marshall Skye Rubble Chapter 1: Visions It was a cloudy day in Adventure Bay. All the pups were playing outside on the trampoline... except for Zuma. he was sound asleep in his puphouse. Chase let him sleep in as the poor pup has had trouble sleeping for a long long time. He was squirming in his sleep and muttering things. He soon woke up with a yelp and holding his head. Zuma: Ow! Man that hurt. {He said as he removed his paw and looked around.} Phew... it was just a dweam. But... why do I keep having dweams like this? I keep waking up with my head hurting... and this is starting to scare me. He opened his puphouse door and walked outside. Zuma: Sh-should I tell the others? M-Maybe they could help- ???: Help with what? Zuma: Gah! {Zuma shouted turning around and spotted Rocky staring at him confused.} Rocky: Woops, sorry for scarring you Zuma. Zuma: Oh... it's you Wocky. Boy you scawed me. Chuckle It's fine dude. Morning. Rocky: Morning. So what did you mean by 'help'? Zuma: Oh, its just a dweam! Cwazy! Huh! {He said trying to play off his dream like it's nothing.} Rocky: Okay, this seems to have been happening a lot lately! Zuma: Hehe, well... we have been so busy, it just must be getting to me! Rocky: Well, okay but if you need anything let me know! You can always talk to us! Anyways, let's go eat I am starving! Zuma: Me too!! (As Rocky runs off to go get breakfast, Zuma feels stressed. He keeps replaying the images of him running and falling over and over, but why it just becomes blank.) Zuma winced in pain holding his head as he thought about it. The pain made him remember that he was hungry and then he walked back inside the Lookout. He saw his food bowl filled up and beside the tv. Next to his bowl was the other pups' bowls, all except his and Rocky's were empty. Rocky was taking care of his bowl though. Zuma: Wow, you didn't eat with the others dude? Rocky shook his head no and swallowed his mouthful. Rocky: Nope, I waited for you buddy. {He said wagging his tail making Zuma smile.} He sat beside his mix breed friend and began eating after saying his blessing. Rocky: Ryder fixed food for all of us and left out of town. He said he'll be back soon and Katie will come help us with eating, bedtime stories, etc. Zuma nodded and listening as he ate. He soon had a vision occur as he ate. He was unaware of it until a bit into the vision however and then looked around. Everything was blurry, but he kept hearing a soft voice that was kinda muffled and difficult to understand. But it felt familar. He then looks at his friends and smiles but as he goes to take another bite it happnes again. He sees fire, and a female Lab pushing him into a cave. He freezes and screams. Rocky: Dude? Chase: Zuma? Zuma opened his eyes panting and looked around. He was still in the Lookout, but everyone was looking at him concerned. Chase: Are you alright? Zuma: I....I...Gotta Go! Zuma runs out of the lookout but stops. He smells something familiar and looks around but sees nothing strange. Chapter 2: The Attack ???: IT is him, truly him! A lab drops from the tree and tackles Zuma. Two more come out of hiding and and secure the area. Ehecatl: Subdue him and prepare for the journey home. We must get him back before we fall! Zuma: Dude! What going on! Soon one of the pups shoot dart in his neck and soon he Zuma falls into a deep sleep Soon Chase comes out and his Jaw drops at what he sees. Chase: Stop! Ehecatl: Get him!!!! Chase: Uh oh. Pups stay in the Lookout and don't come out! {He shouted just before getting tackled himself.} Lab: There must be more pups inside. Shall we fetch them? Ehecatt: Go ahead. My main concern is him... {The lab said looking at Zuma.} Chase: Leave Zuma alone! growl Ehecatl: Silence! You have kept him from us long enough you little runt! Do you know how long we have been looking for him? As Chase gets a better look and Ehecatl, he sees he is and his two friends are Chocolate Labs like Zuma. Ehecatl, was very scarring looking as he was wearing the head and pelt of a large snake on his head and back. He had his face in black and Red War paint and a spear clutched over his back. Both his friends looked similar but they both were wearing cheeta pelts. Chase: What are you talking about? We never even know anyone was even looking for Zuma. Ehecatl: Who's this Zuma? Are you refering to Montezuma? Chase: Now who is Montezuma? Ehecatl pointed to Zuma. Chase: What? No, that's not his name He said his name was Zuma... Rocky and the others were then forced outside. The Pups were confused but could not do anything because they were all at Spear point. Ehecatl: You all wil answer us! Were did you get Montezuma!!!!! Other pup: Who? Chase: I think he means Zuma. Rocky: You know, Montezuma sure does have a simular name to Zuma. But sir, we can't tell what we know until you give us a better understanding of what is going on? In case you didn't notice, we all are quite young to be doing anything remotly bad to you or your group. Your soldiers are far stronger than any of us, they know how to use spears while we don't, and we're not exactly in a position to talk much. Especially with this spear in our faces. By the way, nice job oon the spear heads, they are quite polished and sharp. Lab: Thank you, I try hard. Ehecatl: Silence! He grumbled a little. Ehecatl: Ease up on them... but keep spears in paw in case they try anything. The others got to stand up. Chase stayed down looking at Zuma with concern. Rocky: Now can you please tell us what's going on. Perhaps we can be more polite about this. Chase nodded sitting up. Rubble: Can we eat first? Marshall and Skye glared at Rubble. Rubble: Just asking... Lab: Well... it's a long story, but Ehecatl can answer for you better. Chase: Okay, please tell us sir. And then we'll tell you what we know about Zuma. Lab: That's Montezuma to you! Chase: Right... sorry sir. Chapter 3: Zumas Past Discovered Ehecatl: My full name is Ehecatl the II and My father was Ehecatl the first. We are part of the last surviving Remnant of the Aztec Empire and Culture. We have survived almost 600 Years and ever since you Europeans landed on our shores and tried to wipe us out and take our lands, we have only lived to survive. Montezuma here is the last remaining living King of out nation. Our home is deep withing the mountains of what you call south America. We moved there after the Empire of what you call Mexico fell in the north. We and the surviving Aztec fell to our holy place of a secret valley in a stretch of mountains the go for thousands of miles. There we rebuilt and hid. Swearing that what happened before would never happen again. We are not violent but anyone who entered could never leave. So they would live the rest of their lives there. Montezuma here was the first born and heir to the throne. He would proceed his father when the time was right. Over 600 years of rule from the same family, what a legacy but it came crumbling down. From out remnants were 16 nations each ruling and governing themselves. Though the South and North Kingdom allied themselves and invaded our home known as the Golden Kingdom. Due to we were the richest in gold, they attacked us and invaded our Capitol. Our King was slain in combat and his wife, our queen was taken! My father was training me to be a Royal Soldier at the time. ME and him got to Montezuma and helped him escape. We told to head North and do not stop!!! That was almost a year ago, and we need him back! Our Cities have all been taken and our wealth is gone. My father and out Army are fighting and two fronts! The north and south Kingdoms have turned on each other and are threatning to engulf the rest of the nations. The West and Silver Nation have already engaged! At this rate our entire culture will be wiped out by ourselves. because of the corrupting and drunkeness of power! We need Montezuma only he can stop the North and South!! Chase: So your saying... our friend Zuma... is a prince... king even? Rocky: I never could've imagined that. Marshall: Me neither. Skye: I don't think any of us could. Rubble: He certainly never acted king like. Ehecatl: What exactly do you mean? Chase: He acts like a typical pup, he loves to surf... he loves water even, he is an amazing dancer and very competetive. He also loves baths. Ehecatl: Did he ever tell you about his past? Chase: No sir. Rocky: Well... he probably would've... if he remembered... Ehecatl: What? Rocky: Zuma... when he arrived... he told me that his head was hurting him and he couldn't remember much... except for his name Zuma. Chase: Why did you not tell us this Rocky? Rocky: He told me to not worry about it. You know how Zuma is. Ehecatl: If he lost his memory that would explain why he wold not remeber me, and he does love the water. His palace was on it unitl me and my father took away from his mother. We had no choice, he was in danger and she was injured. Lab: Ehecatl sir, we need to move! We must meet with the rest of out scouting party! Our forces will be falling back homes soon! Ehecatl: I understand, I will transport Montezuma myself now lets head out! Chase: You mean... we don't even get to say goodbye? Marshall: I still can't believe what I'm hearing... Rocky: I never thought this was who Zuma really was... Skye: Poor Zuma. Rubble: Cool... and sad that we don't get to say bye. Ehecatl: LEts go! Soon they run off, though Chase smirkd becasue he knows of the tracking device in Zumas Pup Tag. Chase: Don't worry guys. We'll do !more than say goodbye. Come on, let's go get geared up. Rocky: Where are we going? Chase: To Zuma's old home. Rubble: We should, he may need our help! Chase: We can take the Air Paw Patroller and our Flying gear! Ehecatl siad ot was somewhere in the mountains of South America! So we will go and help our friend! Now common lets go Paw Patrol! They nodded and got ready. soon a few hours later they were in route from Adventure Bay to an unknown nation in South America Chapter 4: Discovery From Old to New. Rocky: Wow this is so much fun flying and piloting! Chase: Yep, you are doing a great job Rocky! Now from this trackigg device they will be at their location within the hour I say! Rubble: Wow that is fast! we were in Adventure Bay only a few hours ago! Chase: I must say yes it is! As well as everyone have you Fly Packs on you at all times we do not know what will happen! Rocky: Okay chase. But why are you yelling? Chase: Sorry. Habit. Skye: Our technology is advanced compared to their stuff. Not sure if that's good or bad. Marshall: I think a little bit of both. Chase: Marshall's probably right. Soon they come within range of a mountain range and soon they come under attack. Two Dozen Eagles sore out or out of a tree line below and over tkae the Paw Patrols ship. 6 Pups on the Eagles fly over and then jump off. They have with them Rope with huge stones tied around them, as they jump off they toss the Rope and stones over the wings and with the speed they are going along with the weight is breaks of one wing and makes the Air Patroler spin violentlly. Chase: We are out of control! We must abandon ship! Quick Everyone get your Jet Packs!! Lets Go Pups!! Go Go Go!!!!!! Soon they get to the cargo door and take off as they all fly out of the Air Patroler they see it plumit and crash into a cave. Chase: Quick everyone get to geto the the mountain side and hide! They are coming around for another attack! They obeyed and soon were well hidden. Rocky: How did they know we were following them? Chase: I do not believe so! From what Ehecatl said, they have been hidden for over 600 years! As well as those Eagles are well trained so they have done this before. I say we are at least within their borders. From my tracker, I can tell that Zuma is at least 56 Miles from here. We will wait at night and head out. Marshall: In this cold climate? We'll all get sick before we get the chance. We're not used to these tempratures Chase. Chase: We have no choice. Rocky: Maybe a cave could be nearbye. Rubble: I can find one probably if there is. i know caves pretty well. Chase: I know some bit about caves, so I could help find one too. Skye: So let's do that. Rocky: Could they possibly know about the tracker? Chase: if they do, they only dealt with one tracker. Zuma is being tracked by us with multiple trackers. Tylo: Run! All of you! quick!!! There is a cave up ahead they are coming!!! Chase: Huh? Who are you? Typo: Just come on! I'll tell you later! Skye: Should we trust him? Chase: We have little choice. Come on! They follow this new canine to the cave. Tylo: Thank God! thos Eagle Gurad is passing through! No what are you all doing here? This is dangerous! YOu outsiders cannoy leave! Never! Why are you even here? You must leavee if you want to escape! Chase explained what was up. Tylo: Oh I see. and well, it is nice to meet you all. I am Tylo, and I have, well, been here for a few years. I am from Seattle and ,y plane crashed here. It was either live here for the rest of my life or be imprisoned the rest of my life. Things ae complicated! THey hate Technology of certain kinds and Pups like you will anger them woth you gear! Chase: They didn't seem hostile about our gear at the lookout. Rocky: More like fasinated by it. Tylo, You sure that you arent just hiding out of fear? These pups don't seem very cruel. As a matter of fact, they actually seemed sorta kind to us. Just a bit nerved up. Tylo thought about it for a moment. Tylo: No!, they have been at war for over a Year with the other Kingdoms! THey made you Plane crash! Look, you need to leave! The War is Esclalting and almost heading for my home! Chase: Where's your home? Tylo: To the west of here. I'm scared for my family. Chase looked at the pups. Chase: Pups, we're about to do a rescue mission. Skye and Rubble, take tylo away from here and get his family away from the area. Rocky: We're splitting up? Chase: We have no choice. Besides, I can tell they can't catch skye as her air pup gear can make her move faster hhan the speed of sound. Rubble can carry tylo which will be helpful in him showing where his family lives. Skye: But what about you three? Marshall: I'm assuming we're gonna sneak in, and find Zuma? Chase nodded. Chase: Any objections minus tylo? Tylo: Minus me! I saved you and you want to move me and my family! No! You must leave, Chase: I meant minus you because I knew you would have objections. Fine, let your family get caught in the war. Its just e you didn't try to help them. Come on guys. We got work to do. Tylo jumps in front of Chase. Tylo: I love them! I care about them! They are my word, I am protecting them! You come here and just! How about I tell the Eagle Gurad you are hear? Huh!!!!! They will lock you up and torue you! THe only troops in this area are the Golden Army fighting for our freedom! I may be forced to live here by I love it now! I can now see waht the Aztecs do in the modern world! Chase looked at his friends. Chase: Look we're not here for your stupid and silly battles. We're just trying to make sure our friend Zuma is safe. We'll leave you and your country alone. We don't even want to be here. But our friend Zuma was taken we want to at least know that he's safe. Tylo: You mean Montezuma, Our king, we need him! He is the stability we are missing! Chase: Hate to tell you this, but your king is no longer in a king mindset. He lost his memory after he left your kingdom and well, he won't remember being a king. He'll probably even seem a little... well, you know. Zuma thinks he is Zuma, a Labrador who is not king Montezuma. So even with him, you kingdom is still in trouble. Tylo: His memory is gone!!! (Sighs) I am not sure what to tell you, though you will not last a day here dressed like that. My Village has many like you who crasheed here and can never leave. Look, come with me to my farm we can get you changed and I can take you to our Capitol. Your friend will be at the new palace they built. But you need to hide your gear and go in disguise. Soliders are everywhere and will not stand for outside intruders. Chase: Hm... Rocky: If you dont mind, I rather stay at the farm and work out a plan on how to get out of here. Skye: (I don't trust tylo myself.) {She thought.} Chase: Okay... we'll take you up on your offer Tylo. But please dont try anything. Tylo: Um, ok Soon a short time later they PAW PAtrol is able to get their craft to Tylos Farm. Chase: Ok, from what I can see the wings need repair and the engine needs some new parts! Rocky, I need your help. Marshal, Rubble, and Sky, I need you all to go to go with Tylo to the Villageand find some parts if you could. Rubble: But we don't even know if they'll have parts. Skye: Trust me, they have to be putting the destroyed ships somewhere. Marshall: Plus, they must ave a ship of their own to get around. Tylo: They have the Parts of any Ships they find somewhere but I do not know. All the Soldiers here also are very fast. Also put these on, and change out of your gear, I will go get my wagon ready. A Short time later Rubble, Marshal, and Sky were in the back of Tylos Wagon. They all had rags on bbut they stil hid their packs even though of Tylos Warning. As they got into Town the three were amazed, it was like a step back in time. Everything was sol old but yet new. Skye: This all looks so weird. Rubble: Yeah. As they continued Tylo stoped and they all existed the wagon following him, seeing soldiers and citizens everywhere. Tylo: Ok, what PArt do you need? Skye: Um let me think. She started to recite what they needed. Tylo: Right... hm... I wonder if that shop across the block has some. Just sit tight. They sat very still in the wagon. Tylo walks back with a crate of Oranges and Aples. Tylo: Here you go! Skye sighed. Skye: Well, those rre not the parts... but I guess we were hungry. Tylo: Trust me this is really what you guys need! Chapter 5: Exposed Soldier: You Tylo! You need need to come with me! Tylo: Uh oh! Hide and then get back home as fast as you can! Skye nodded as Tylo walked up to the soldier. Tylo: What do you need good sir? Soldier: Just trying to see what your up to. Tylo: Nothing sir! Soldier: You know, that I know that you are the troule maker, always doing your wired little experiments! Also who are those with you? I have never seen them around! Tylo: Oh. Just some friends of mine. They dont get out much. Soldier: Hm... well listen here you three. Stay out of trouble, and don't do everything tylo tells you to do. Skye: Uh yes sir. Marshall: Got it. Rubble: No prob! as the solider walks away Tylo looks at them in anger and walks futher down the street. As he rounds the corner the other follow they see him with a Whie wolf and a little pup. Skye: I don't like this guys. Marshall: Ditto. Tylo turns back and glances at them then whispers to the wolf. Skye: he spotted us. Marshall: We should probably run. Rubble: Where to? Skye: Back to the others. Marshall and Rubble: Don't have to tell us twice! Tylo: Hey guys!, I found where your friend is! HE is going to be on parad tonight! Skye: Phew. False alarm. Marshall and Rubble: Whew. Skye: Okay.Thanks Tylo. But that still is not gonna help us, or your nation. Marshall: What do you mean? Skye: I mean that we could try to help this nation out. Rubble: Huh? How? Skye: Well first things first... that guy that came and took Zuma... I don't trust him. Something... off about him. And then comes the other thing. How can we help? I'll talk it over with Chase when we get back to him. Ehecatl: Or how about I take you to him hmm..?????? '''You all have caused us many problems Tylo, and you other Pups? Invading our nation! Bringin these distractions and almost destroying out clebration! Ever since we returned Montezuma our Moral is up and our we are turning the tide of War! You wil not casue our fall! Take them away! Soon more Chocolate Labs come out of the Shadows and life up Spears blocking off any route of escape. Tylo: Wait what about me and my family! Please my puppy is only 5 days old! Ehecatl: Do not worry he will make make a great soldier for out Empire! Tylo: No you can;t!!!! You can't he needs is mom and dad! Ehecatl: So, I never had a family. Tylo: What about your dad? Ehecatl: He was my father, that was it. He trained me to take his place and when times comes I will be given a son and mate for the ppurpose to keep my position is check. Skye: i knew something was off about you. Marshall: Got all that Chase? {Marshall said with a smirk.} Chase over his puptag: loud and clear Marshall. I had a feeling this would happen, and me and Rocky have already taken Tylo and his family with us a good distance away from his house. They won't find us. Marshall hangs up. Marshall: What do you say to that Ehecatl? Chase knows how to hide and so does Rocky. Finding them and Tylo's wife and puppy is impossible. So while you may have us, you won't have them. Ehecatl: Grrr! You pesky pups! Fine, one less soldier is not that big of a deal anyway, guards, take them away! Meanwhile Zuma wakes up in a room he doesn't fully reconize. His head is still hurting though. Zuma: oh... my head... where am I? Chase? Wocky? Guys? He looked around somemore and stood up and walked around. Zuma: Weird... this is obviously not the Lookout. Sage: You have been lsot to us Montezuma, we are happy you are back! Meanwhile Ehecatl smirks and Thes Pups, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes they glow green and blue then the colors soon fade and he smirks even more at them. Ehecatl: Soldoers they ar located east of Tylos home, capture them at once and bring them to me! 'W.I.'P.'''